The Vampire Diaries Season 7
by HighLadyoftheCourtofDreams
Summary: My version of season 7, tvd. For all of you who can't wait until fall. Remember, Reviews help a lot. P.S (I may have added some bits from the Originals.) Ships included: Steroline, Defan, Bamon, little bit of Carenzo, Delena. Some of them will come later into the story.
1. Episode 1 Part 1

**Season 7 Episode 1 Part 1**

 _(It starts 3 months after the finale of season 6.)_

Caroline walks in the Salvatore Boardinghouse, which is packed with people that dance to the loud music playing from some enormous speakers, drinking alcohol. She pushes her way to the kitchen, trying to find the host of this party. Instead, she runs on Tyler, who is drinking vodka from a bottle and is surrounded by girls, who are clearly wasted.

"Tyler?!"

"Oh, hey Car. Here to party?" He says as he sees her. He is obviously not sober.

"No. Unlike you I am here to find Damon."

"Why not throw some steam, Car? It's good for you. I promise."

"It's good for you?! You have been coming every night here, getting wasted and ending with a girl you don't even know her name in your bed, since Liv died. You are not blowing steam! And it's not good for you."

"You are in no position to judge! What have you been doing since Stefan left two months ago, huh?! You keep calling him. Again and again! He is not going to answer Car. It's like last summer. When things get tough, he flees."

Caroline looks down, knowing that most of the things Tyler said were true. She takes a deep breath.

"Do you know where Damon is?" She asks at last

"In his bedroom." Tyler says after taking a huge sip from his vodka.

"Thanks." Caroline says and vamp speeds to Damon's bedroom

Damon is lying on his bed, his shirt unbuttoned, surrounded by girls that are bleeding and have bites.

"Here to join the party blondie locks?" He asks and takes a huge sip from his bourbon.

"No. I wanna speak to you. Privately."

"Speak freely. There are both wasted and compelled to forget everything."

Caroline shakes her head showing her disapproval.

"You've been like this since Elena…" she couldn't find the right term to finish.

"Maybe you should move on…" She says again

"I am moving on! This IS me."

"Damon… If you need to talk…"

"I don't. I am fine, thanks for your concern. Although, I doubt you came here to look after me. Spit it out…" He says and sips again.

"Want some?" He asks

Caroline shakes her head.

"I wanted to ask you…. If- If you had any news on _Stefan_ …" She said the last word with unease.

A mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"Why don't you call him yourself, if you are you curious?"

Caroline bites her lip nervously.

"Let me guess. He won't answer." Says Damon

Caroline nods.

"And you are… Worried, because he may be in trouble, or mad because he keeps avoiding you?"

"A little bit of both." She says dryly

Damon grins again.

Caroline sighs.

"Have you talked to him, yes or no?"

"Yes." He says sipping again.

"When?!"

"Two or three weeks ago…"

"And?!"

"He is fine."

Caroline looks a little disappointed, realizing that he was avoiding her after all.

"Where-Where is he?"

"New Orleans"

…..

Stefan is sitting on a barstool waiting for his drink, in a bar called Rousseau's.

"Here you are." Says a bartender handing Stefan his drink.

"Thank you-"

He reads the name tag.

"-Camille"

"Cami." She corrects him.

"Cheers, Cami." He says and drinks some of his cocktail.

…..

Caroline is lying on her bed talking to the phone.

"How are the Bahamas, Bonnie?"

"Exotic."

Caroline giggles.

"I wish I could come…" says with a sigh

Bonnie doesn't say a thing.

"But- I understand and respect the fact that you want some time alone." Adds Caroline

"Thanks."

"Any news from Stefan?"

"Not directly. But I learned from Damon that he is fine…"

"Well, at least that's something."

"Yes… I-I also learned that he is in New Orleans. Or at least was for sure two or three weeks ago…"

"Um… Really?"

"Um… Are you- are you planning on visiting him?"

"I don't know. Last time, when you and Damon… Were trapped in that prison world, he just left. For no reason. And he had a new girlfriend." She said the last sentence in a lower tone.

"I don't think he has a new girlfriend, Car. And I think, that this time he might be doing something beneficial, after all."

"That's what we thought last time, Bon…"

"Don't be pessimistic. Look, I got to close. I'll call you later."

"Have fun…"

"Thanks." Says Bonnie and ends the call. She shoves her phone in her pocket.

"Ready?" A male voice asks

"I was born ready, Stefan."


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

Damon wakes up due to the continuous ringing of the doorbell. The guests of the last night's party, which were so wasted that couldn't return to their homes, start complaining about the ear piercing noise. Damon, who is shirtless, walks to the door and opens it.

"What a pleasant surprise! If you came for the party, it's over for now…. But don't worry, there is another one this night!"

"Stop messing around Damon. We need to talk."

Damon gestures the man to follow him in the kitchen, which is people-free.

"Why do you want us to talk about? Am I in trouble sheriff?"

"Yes, Damon. A lot of girls that come to your parties have bite marks the next day. People start connecting the dots. They will soon find out the truth."

"I am compelling them Donovan."

"It's not enough. You need to be healing them. Or, better, stop playing with them. They are not your puppets!"

"I am not in the mood of giving blood every night. And hell I am not stopping!"

"You are not in the MOOD?! Damon, I can't keep covering you up!"

"Then don't!"

Matt sighs.

"But you know, that by covering me up, you are not doing me a favor. You are doing it for your beloved city. Because you know, that the truth will be too much for its citizens."

Matt stays speechless.

"Now do me a favor and leave." Damon says

"I won't let this pass." Says Matt as he leaves the house.

"Geez, Donovan. Don't be that scary!" Says Damon as his is ascending the stairs.

Matt scoffs and slams the door.

...

" _On your way home, you were bitten by a dog._ " Says Caroline in her compelling voice

"On my way home, I was bitten by a dog." Repeats the girl.

Matt leads her to the door.

After she had left he sits on his chair and lean his back.

"That was the last one of Damon victims." Caroline says and sits on the black leather couch that is in Matt's office.

"Thanks, Car. I really appreciate your help." Matt says.

Caroline nods.

"I wish Stefan was here, to talk him some sense…" Says Matt

"Yes…" Caroline says. She wished Stefan was here as well, but not only for helping Damon.

"Wait, a sec. A might know someone who may be able to talk some sense into Damon." Says Caroline

"Really?"

"Yeah… But, it is risky. He may help us, or make the situation worse."

Matt looks confused for a bit.

"I think whatever you have in mind is worth it." He finally says after a while.

"If you say so…"

"Who do you have in mind?"

…..

"Enzo!" Says Caroline as soon as she sees him walk towards her.

"Hello, love." He says and gives her a hug.

"I need your help…" Says Caroline as they stroll through the crowed community park.

"I see… Would you like to go talk about it somewhere more private?"

"That would be nice…"

"Come…"

He leads her to his car. After a short drive, they pull off in front of a stunning, huge, Victorian manor.

They walk past the gate and through the magnificent garden, until the reach the door. Enzo unlocks it and they walk in.

"Mi casa, es tu casa" says Enzo with a grin

"You live here?!"

"Yes, love. It's quite cozy…"

"Enzo… Is it you?" A female voice asks.

"Yes, Lilly, I brought some company."

Lilly Salvatore walks in and surprise gets written on her face as she sees Caroline.

"Caroline, my dear… It's been ages! It really nice to see you again…" Says and pulls her into a hug.

"Um… Me too…"

Lilly flashes a magnificent smile.

"You want some tea, dear?"

"Yes, please." Says Caroline trying to be polite.

"Valerie, could you brew us some tea?" Asks Lilly

Valerie, pokes her head from the kitchen.

"Of course." She says politely and fades in the kitchen.

"Well, dear, excuse me for a while… I have to take care of something. I'll be right back for tea." Lilly says

Caroline nods and Lilly vamp speeds to the second floor.

"You are living with heretics?!" Whispers Caroline to Enzo

"Yes. They are my family now."

"Your family?! They are dangerous."

"Not to you, Caroline. Now, how about telling me why you need my help." Says Enzo sharply

….

"Are you sure you are strong enough for this?" Asks Stefan

"She won't be doing it alone. I will help her." Says a female voice.

"Don't worry Stefan. Davina is very powerful." Says a vampire man

"I hope you are right, Marcel. We can't fail." Says Stefan

"Will you stop questioning me?!" Says Bonnie simply irritated.

"Are you going to keep arguing for longer, or start the spell?" Says a figure that appeared from the dark.

"They are starting Klaus." Says Marcel

"Ready?" Asks Davina as she takes Bonnie's hands.

"Yes." Bonnie replies.

They both start chanting.


	3. Announcement

**Dear readers,**

 **It won't be likely form me to post new chapters for a week or more. Don't think I gave up on the story or something like that. I will be writing a bunch of them and will upload them all together. I just won't have WiFi to upload them day after day. Also, wait for a new chapter for a random story every day or two. (After the upload of the many chapters.)**

 **Love,**

 **-Witch of Writing**


	4. Episode 1 Part 3

**_A/N: This is the third part of the first episode of my alternative season 7. If you like it please review cuz I love the feedback._**

Caroline is about to eat her lunch, when someone starts ringing the doorbell like a maniac. She walks to the door, not being in the mood to vamp speed and opens it half asleep.

"Matt?" She says when he sees the blonde man

"Hey, Car. I need you at the police station now."

"More Damon victims?"

Matt nods.

As they drive to the police station Matt asks Caroline:

"What about Enzo? Didn't you ask him to help?"

"I did…"

"And?" Says Matt while parking the car.

"He said he doesn't want to get involved." Says Caroline as they walk up the stairs towards Matt's office.

"Hey, go in… I'll go bring coffee." Says Matt and hands Caroline the keys.

"Ok." She says and pushes the keys in the key hole.

She pushes the door and opens the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shout a mob cramped in Matt's tiny office.

Surprise and joy is written all over Caroline's face. Smiling she pulls all of them into a group hug. As she hugs them, she tries to make out who is here. Enzo, Matt, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler and Bonnie.

"You remembered!" She says as they separate.

"Of course we did." Says Tyler.

"Jeremy, you left your art school to come? Isn't that like, two states away from here?" Says Caroline

"I couldn't miss your birthday. And we had like a… break in college." He says eying Ric nervously.

"And you, Bonnie. You left Bahamas for me!?"

"I had it planned for this."

Caroline flashes a huge smile as she looks at all her friends that came to celebrate her birthday. Though, some people were missing. First Elena, who was in a magical coma and second, Stefan, who was in New Orleans, doing who knows what.

"Come, love, let's go to party!" Says Enzo

"Where is the party being thrown? In the Grill?" Says Caroline

….

"Happy Bday Blondie Locks. Sorry I didn't come to the 'Surprise, we remembered you were born today', but I had to stay here plan a hell of a party."

"Thanks, Damon." Says and hugs him.

…..

Everybody is drinking and dancing. Caroline's phone starts ringing and she goes to the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Ste-Stefan?"

"The one and only."

Happiness and rage runs through Caroline.

"Why were you ignoring me? It isn't like last summer, is it?"

"No, it's not."

"You will explain yourself. Even if we need to talk all night."

"Caroline… Enjoy your party. Tomorrow is a day as well."

"No. Don't you dare close the phone Stefan." Fear rushes through Caroline. She hadn't heard Stefan's voice in so long that it felt so good listening to its melodic tone, even from the phone.

"Hey, calm down, I won't."

"Caroline, the gift we ordered for you arrived!" Says Bonnie with excitement as she pokes her head in the kitchen.

"Who are you talking to?" Bonnie asks as she sees Caroline holding her phone so tight next to her ear, as she is afraid that it will disappear.

"I can't close the phone, right now, Bon. It's very important." Says Caroline anxious to lose Stefan.

"Go. Take the phone with you, I promise I won't hang up." Says Stefan through the phone.

"Ok…" She says and follows Bonnie out of the kitchen.

"Where is it?" Caroline asks.

"In the woods behind the house." Damon answers.

Caroline is being guided by her friends through the woods.

"Don't hang up." She reminds to Stefan.

"I won't"

Her friends stop in the middle of the woods.

"It's here?! I don't see anything…" Caroline says looking around.

Her friends smile and Stefan giggles through the phone.

Suddenly a figure appears from the trees. In the beginning its shadowy, but then, the identity of it, is perfectly clear. He opens his arms like waiting for someone to come hug him.

"Stefan?" Caroline first says to herself.

"Stefan!" She says to her friends who are smiling broadly.

She throws her phone on the ground like not caring about it at all. She vamp speeds to him and jumps on him embracing him tightly. He pulls her so close to his body that they are like one. When their grasp becomes less tight, their foreheads touch, and they stare into each other's eyes; two pairs of exactly identical steel blue eyes looking at each other and seeing straight in their owner's soul. They are about to kiss, when they remember how complicated things between them are. When Stefan finally lets her down, none of them is happy about it. They look back to their friends. Bonnie and Jeremy are hugging and smiling at them, like you do when you watch a video with a cute puppy or something. Matt and Tyler smile a little bit, mostly about how close and how awkward they are in the same time. Damon is simply happy about his brother finally coming home and Enzo is just looking, envious as he sees someone he is attracted to with someone else, but also happy, as he sees someone he cares about happy.

Stefan takes Caroline's hand.

"Come. Let's go see your present."

"What? Another one?"

Stefan smiles.

"I wasn't the present Caroline. I was the one who brought it."


	5. Episode 2 Part 1

**_A/N: This is the first part of the second episode of my alternative season 7. If you like it please review cuz I love the feedback._**

 **Episode 2**

As Stefan led her to his room to finally give her, her present, she wondered how it could become better. They walked into Stefan's room and he shut the door behind them. On his bed, was sitting a woman, who was in her early thirties. She had copper brown hair and green shiny eyes, which lit up as they saw Caroline walk in. Caroline was looking at her surprised. Who was she and what was she doing into Stefan's room. Probably a party girl that needed some space. The girl got up and Caroline thought she would leave. Instead she approached them.

"Happy birthday, Car." She said.

"What is going on?" Said Caroline turning to Stefan, shocked.

"Well, in New Orleans, I found a… loophole."

"About what?"

Suddenly the answers flashes through her mind. There was always a loophole in a spell. And what kept Elena comatose was a spell after all.

"Elena!" She finally said smiling to the woman.

"Not exactly." Stefan whispered in her ear. Him being so close to her made her shiver.

The woman finally took something out of her pocket and handed it to her.

"Your long awaited present." Said the woman while giving it to her.

Caroline examined it. It was a small snow globe hanging from a key chain.

"Where did you get that from?!" She asks, anger running through her veins. She had given that to her mother when she died. Her mother…

"Mum?" She says her voice trembling.

The woman nods and tears run down her cheeks. She pulls Caroline into an embrace.

Tears run down Caroline's cheeks as well and words can't get out of her mouth.

"Sh… I am here. And I will never leave you again…" Liz whispers to her.

"H-How?" Was the only thing Caroline managed to say.

"Stefan will explain everything. I need to go honey. I am really tired."

"Ok… I will come home with you. I am in no mood for partying anymore."

"I will not be living in our house anymore sweetie."

"Wh-Why not?"

"Because I am no longer Elizabeth Forbes. I am Zoey Smith."

"N-Nice to meet you…?" Says Caroline and everyone laughs.

"We will talk about this, ok?"

Caroline nods and Liz leaves the house.

Caroline looks at Stefan.

"Wanna go home?" He asks and she nods in return.

….

Stefan pulls off right in front of Caroline's house.

"Do you want to come in?" Caroline asks as she gets off the car.

"Of course." Says Stefan and parks the car.

Caroline unlocks the door and they walk in.

"Do you wanna watch Tv, have a drink, sit on the porch?" Caroline says right after they have taken off their coats.

"I thought you were tired…" Says Stefan

"Um… I… I mean, it's like half past ten!" Says Caroline nervously.

"I am sure time is not the reason. What's wrong?" Stefan asks, but Caroline looks down.

He uses him thumb to lift up Caroline's face and repeats his question.

"I… I am afraid to fall asleep."

"Why?"

"Because I am afraid that I will wake up and figure out all this was a dream."

" _Caroline_ …" He says her name in a caring tone.

"It is not a dream." He continues.

Caroline shrugs and looks away.

"Hey…" Says Stefan and takes her hand.

"Do you want me to stay over?"

Caroline eyes light up as he speaks.

"You would do that?" She asks.

"Of course." He says and kisses her forehead tenderly. The spot that his lips touched her skin feels like on fire.

She gives him some pillows and a blanket and he makes himself comfortable.

"Sleep well." He says to her as she ascends the stairs.

"You too." She says with a smile as she fades in her bedroom.

…

"Party's over. Get moving." Said Damon as he shoved the remaining people out of his house.

When he knew he was alone, he headed to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bourbon. He took a huge sip that choked on after hearing a female voice call out his name.

"Geez! Do you want to drown me?" He asked as soon as he saw who talked to him.

"If I did I would be given a peace award for taking care of one of the worst serial killers, so, I am thinking about it…"

Damon smiled and offered her to drink from his bottle. She gladly accepted it.

"So… The whole 'Liz is back to life thing'… You were a part of it, right?" Asks Damon after some silent drinking.

"Yeah. I did all the work…"

"So, you think you can do that again? With Elena this time?"

"No… Elena is not dead. She is 'chained' by some kind of spell, making her unable to body jump."

"Body jump?"

"Yeah… What we did with Liz; put her soul into another body."

"Damon… Are you having second thoughts?" Asked Bonnie after some more silent drinking.

"About what?"

"Not letting me die."

"No." He said with a serious face.

"Not even once, Bon Bon…." He added under his breath.


	6. Episode 2 Part 2

**_A/N: This is the second part of the second episode of my alternative season 7. If you like it please review cuz I love the feedback. I'd like you to tell me if I should add more detail to future sex scenes. I try to keep it lime, but if you prefer more, that can change. Also, I am gonna update as soon as possible._**

Caroline wakes up sweaty and out of breath.

"No. It could not have been just a dream…" She says to herself while wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Stefan…" She says after realizing that he said he would be sleeping downstairs.

She vamp speeds to the living room, only to find out nobody is on the couch.

"No… No. No!" She says on the verge of tears

Suddenly she feels somebody touching her from behind.

"Hey." He says causing her to turn around.

When he sees who it is, she sighs out of relief and hugs him.

"Sorry. I was out in the porch… Couldn't sleep…" He said after some time.

"Can we go out? I need some fresh air."

"Sure." He said and led her to the porch.

The sat there for a while looking at the stars.

"Hey, it is 11.59. Technically, still your birthday. Make a wish." Says Stefan after checking his phone to cheer Caroline up.

"I…" Hesitates Caroline.

She knew exactly what she wanted. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and says it.

"I wish you would kiss me…" It was under her breath, but due to Stefan's vamp hearing, he caught every single word crystal clearly.

Stefan just looks at her clearly surprised. Caroline looks away embarrassed.

"I am so sorry… This was so inappropriate, I shouldn't have…" She started babbling.

Stefan leaned forward and placed a small tender kiss on her lips. Caroline was pretty sure that fireworks were exploding in her chest right now.

"Caroline… It was you who said you needed some space… I said that I would wait for you, until you are ready for me."

Caroline looked at him, not able to speak, still dazzled because of the kiss.

"Are you? Ready for me? For us?"

"Yes." She said being sure about it.

Stefan took a moment to look in her beautiful steel blue eyes and get lost in them. After that he pulled her towards him, their lips colliding. He sweeps her up, and she tangles her feet around him, without pulling their lips apart. He pushes her to the wall, kissing her passionately. Both could swear that they were on fire right now. Stefan, vamps speeds to Caroline's bedroom and throws her on the bed. He takes off his shirt and then jumps on her, ripping her shirt off as well. He places a small kiss on her neck inhaling her smell. That smell that couldn't get out of his mind. That smell that drove him crazy.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear while running his hand on her bare back.

Caroline runs her hands around his hair, messing them up and pulls his head towards hers. Their lips meet again, and they share a hungry kiss.

"Me too." Says Caroline as they pull apart for only a brief amount of seconds.

….

"Who is he?" Asked Enzo who was lounging on a couch watching TV

Two heretics were carrying an unconscious man to the basement.

"My dear Lorenzo… This is just witch thing. Don't let it concern you." Said Lily just before heading to the basement herself.

Enzo was now really intrigued. He close the TV and headed to the basement, where he found three men, including the man he had seen before, laying unconscious on the floor.

"What the bloody hell?" Said Enzo.

"Lorenzo, I thought I-" Tried to say Lilly, but Enzo didn't let her finish.

"We are trying a new spell. Something that will make us extremely powerful." Said one of the heretics

"And are these people the ingredients?"

"No. We will channel them."

"Now, Lorenzo… As you got involved in this, why don't you help us?"

"Valerie! Lorenzo did not get involved in this!" Argues Lilly.

"Why would you need a human? Aren't these enough?" Asks Enzo gesturing the bodies.

"We need a human to have balance. The three forms of supernatural, a witch, a werewolf and a vampire. Altogether, forming a triangle of evil. And then, in the middle, the innocent human. This huge difference gives lots of power. We prefer a female, as there is going to be nothing in common with her and the other ones. Not even gender."

"Ok… I'll do this."

"I must admit- I had second thoughts about you, but now, you really prove your worth." Says Valerie.

"Just remember. She must not be physically harmed." Said a heretic as Enzo ascended the stairs.


	7. Episode 2 Part 3

**_A/N: Next chapter of My Season 7. It's likely for me to post the next part very soon, so stay tuned. Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow. Btw, any suggestions are welcome, either by reviews or personal messages (pm)_**

"Good morning." Stefan says opening the curtains and letting Caroline's bedroom get filled with sunlight.

"Good morning…" Whispers Caroline and runs her hands on the places Stefan touched her last night.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about." Stefan's voice interrupted Caroline's thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"You were worried that you would have nightmares, however, you had none."

"Wh-What?"

"You didn't even woke up once."

"But I did… And then-" She says but then cuts her self, because if all this was a dream after all, she would be admitting to having sex dreams about Stefan.

"You probably dreamt of waking up… What happened in the dream?" Stefan asked sitting on the bed next to Caroline in a tender tone.

"I… I woke up, you came and comforted me and I slept." She says, not lying, juts omitting some of the details.

"Just it?"

"Yes" She says, her voice trembling.

"Caroline…" He said in a I know you are lying tone.

"Just it. Now lets have some breakfast and go meet my mum." She said getting.

Stefan sighed but let it go.

….

"Spit it out Damon, I don't have much time… I am meeting Caroline in an hour." Said Liz.

She and Damon were sitting in a bench in the community park.

"Hey, I know I asked for your help, but if you keep acting like that I will leave."

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I feel like a terrible person."

"That's the normal thing to feel Damon… You were doing horrible things since I died. And before, if that even counts…"

"I don't feel bad about these…"

"You know, you should be."

Damon shrugs.

"Why do you say you are a terrible person if not for the horrific things you've done."

Damon hesitates for a bit.

"I may have feelings for someone." He whispers.

"Is that someone Bonnie?"

"No." He says sharply.

"Does that _someone_ have feeling for you?" She says emphasizing on someone.

"I don't know."

"Have you showed your feelings?"

"God, no, Liz!"

"Why not?"

"First, cause I should be the hero waiting for his princess to wake up. Second, cause Elena was her best friend-"He says, the last part slipping of him.

"Aha! So it is Bonnie…"

Damon tries to protest.

"Unless the someone you have feelings for is my daughter, Bonnie is the only other candidate."

"Ok, I admit it. I may, MAY, have feelings for her. But I swear, if you say anything to anyone… You will soon need another body."

"I wont I promise." She says.

"Hey, I need to go, we will talk later, ok?" Asks Liz after checking her phone.

"Ok…"

As she is about to leave, she turns and faces Damon.

"Was there a third reason? On why you can't show your feelings."

"Maybe…"

"And what would that be?"

"That she would never feel the same way for me."

Liz frowns.

"Look, I want to tell you how wrong you are, but I am really late and Caroline will be probably freaking out, so, I will save it for later." Says and starts walking towards her car.

"Goodbye Liz…" Says Damon waving her a lazy goodbye.

…..

Liz was heading towards the café she said she would meet Caroline and Stefan in, when she feels extreme force pushing her on a wall. A vampire, whose eyes have turned red and his fangs are showing is standing in front of her.

"I don't want to hurt you, love. I just need you to follow me." He says hiding his fangs and making his eyes normal again.

"Never!" Says Liz and tries to flee the vampire, only to get pushed on the wall harder.

"Well, I will compel you anyway." He says shrugging.

He is about to compel her, when his neck gets snapped.

"Its ok, mum." Says Caroline who snapped the vampire's neck.

"Oh my god, Caroline! I was so scared…"

"I know… But don't worry about him. Stefan will stake him right now and-" she doesn't finish as she gets interrupted by Stefan.

"Um… Caroline check this out." He says pointing at the body of the unconscious vampire.

Caroline looks closer and gasps.

"It's Enzo…" She points out.


	8. Episode 3 Part 1

**_A/N: Third episode! Thanks for all the support, you are great! As always, stay tuned for updates and don't forget to review follow and favorite._**

 **EPISODE 3**

 _At the Salvatore basement…_

"Come on, spit it out!" Said Damon

 _Enzo is tied with rope soaked in vervain. Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Liz are standing around him._

"I will ask one more time. Why did you attacked Liz?" Asked Damon pressing a dagger against Enzo's heart.

"This won't kill me, Damon."

"I know." Said Damon and pushed the dagger into Enzo's heart, causing him to scream.

"Now speak, if you want me to remove it."

"I wasn't after Caroline's mother, I swear. I didn't even knew she was back from the dead. I should have expected it, though. The heroic Stefan; who will do anything to win the girl…"

"Then who were you after?" Asks Damon pulling the dagger from his heart.

"Nobody! Just a random human who'd be my meal." Proclaimed Enzo.

"I don't believe him." Said Stefan.

"I'm telling the truth, mate."

Stefan approaches Caroline.

"So you wanna go up to do the talk you were supposed to do with your mother?" He asked in a silent tone.

"Yeah… Will you join us?"

"Yes, but only after we find out what Enzo is hiding."

"Ok…" Said Caroline and left the room with her mother.

…..

"So, I think its time we talked about the whole 'body jumping' thing…" Said Caroline who was now sitting on the couch.

"So, I will tell you the basics." Said Liz and sat next to Caroline.

"I am in the body of a witch called Zoey Smith. We don't know much about her, apart form her name and the fact that she lived in Alabama. I will stay in this body until I get old and wrinkly, unless of course I die before I am supposed to."

"What happens if you die?"

"Bonnie, along with some witches in New Orleans will find a new vessel for me."

Caroline nodded processing what she learned.

"You know, Stefan didn't bring me back from the dead to win you. Neither because he missed me." Said Liz making Caroline to laugh over the last part.

"He did it because he wanted you to be happy; with or without him."

Caroline looked away not really wanting to talk about Stefan.

"He really loves you, Caroline. But, do _you_ love him?" Asked Liz.

"It's complicated."

"Do you?" Repeated Liz.

"I…"

"Do you?"

"Yes." Blustered Caroline casing Liz to smile.

"I hate it when you do that." Said Caroline and Liz laughed.

"Well, if you told me things by yourself, I wouldn't have to pry them out of you…"

"Mum…?" Asked Caroline after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I- I had a dream."

Liz nodded, gesturing Caroline to tell her more.

"And, in the dream, Stefan and me…"

"Yes?" Said Liz waiting for more information.

"Stefan and me- _we…_ we kissed. And then, you _know_ …" Said Caroline embarrassed to admit that she had a sex dream about Stefan and herself.

"Really?" Asked her mother surprised.

"Yes, and mum, it felt _so_ real. I even woke up in the morning thinking that it actually happened."

"Have you told Stefan?"

"Of course not!"

"Look, sweetie, I think you should-"

" _Ahem…_ " Stefan cleared his throat causing Liz to pause.

"Oh, hey Stefan…" Said Liz.

"Hey… Damon volunteered to continue the interrogation while I take you out, to eat something." Said Stefan, who had an awkward posture.

"I gotta go to meet Matt. He said he would fill me in with all the things I missed while I was… _away._ But you two should definitely go." Said Liz while leaving the house.

…

"So… Did you hear?" Asked Caroline as she was entering Stefan's car.

"Yeah… But, I am sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just heard."

Caroline became red, as she was now, 100% sure, that Stefan knew she had a sex dream about him.

"Do you wanna talk about this?" Stefan asked while starting the engine.

"Please, no…" Pleaded Caroline burning her face in her hands.

"Ok. But, whenever you feel like talking-"

"If I were you, I wouldn't expect that very soon. Or at all." Said Caroline cutting him off.


End file.
